


What Can I Get You?

by Alohoemora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apologies, Artist Steve Rogers, Bartenders, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fighting, Financial Issues, Flirting, Forgiveness, Greaser Bucky Barnes, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stress, friends helping friends, pre serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: After fighting with Bucky, Steve goes to work upset, and Bucky decides to pay Steve a surprise visit at the end of Steve's shift to apologize.





	What Can I Get You?

It's been almost 6 months since Bucky lost his job and got put on disability until his arm healed. He fell off a roof while repairing it and landed on his left arm, breaking it good. After he got put on disability, Steve's been working his tail off to keep them afloat. Brooklyn isn't cheap.

Steve works at a bar a few minutes away from their apartment, a Journey's at the mall, and sells his artwork on the side. His friend Tony is his main client. Tony inherited his fathers multi-billion dollar company, and thanks to him buying Steve's artwork and giving him a little extra on the sly, Steve's stress with money is a little less. Bucky on the other hand, not so much. But Bucky doesn't know about Tony's extra contribution, but it's nothing to worry about. 

But after coming home one afternoon from hanging out with Sam, he said "Buck, I'm home!" He tossed his keys onto the table by the door, and Bucky emerged from the kitchen, eating an apple. 

The brunette slowly walked over to his favorite chair and asked "You guys have fun?" Before carefully sitting down.

The blond nodded and said "Yeah. I think Sam's go a crush on the girl who waited on us. You alright?"

The older man nodded and said "Yeah, I'm good...Oh hey, Tony called earlier. He said you weren't answering, so he called me and told me was gonna buy that new painting you finished. Said he'll give you $5,000 for the painting. Oh and an extra $2,500 for anything else until next time...Said you wouldn't take any higher, since you're so damn stubborn."

Steve froze in his place and the brunette sat forward. He kept his eyes on the blond and asked "This the first time he's given you extra after paying for a painting?" 

The blond swallowed and sighed. "No, it's not."

"And how long has this been going on, exactly?"

Steve scratched his nose and took a small step back, saying "Since before your accident.." 

They went quiet and Steve watched as the brunette blinked at him a few times and before he could say anything, Steve blurted out "Look Buck, it's not a big deal. I'm working 2 jobs, and it doesn't always help make ends meet, and neither does your disability checks. It's a great way for us to get some extra cash, since you're almost ready to get back on your feet. He helped out with your hospital bills, and basically everything with it, all the way up to when you got your cast cut off."

He quickly stood up and asked "Stark paid all that??"

"Buck-"

"No don't "Buck" me, Pal. You tell Stark you'll take then 5 grand for the painting, but that's it. Tell him to stop paying for our shit, and to stay out of our business."

Steve couldn't believe it. He shook his head and said "Bucky, he's our friend, friends help each other out-"

"Well we don't need to be his charity case. We can hold our own, we don't need any handouts."

The blond felt his skin getting warmer and he stepped closer to him, looking up at him as he said "We are  _not_  his charity case, _James._ " Before poking him in the chest. He only calls Bucky James when he's getting mad. "How dare you even say that? Tony is a decent guy when he wants to be, but he's good to his friends, especially if he knew his friends needed some help. If it weren't for him, we'd probably be knuckle deep in debt right now!"

They stared at each other and Steve shook his head and chuckled. "What am I doing? This is clearly getting me nowhere. Well I'm so sorry you got hurt Bucky, but what happened to you wasn't my fault. I'm doing what I'm doing for _us_ , what have you done since? Sitting here moping, and feeling sorry for yourself, while your boyfriend runs around like a maniac, working himself ragged, you haven't even fucked me in 2 and a half months, can't imagine why I'm so stressed out and moody lately." 

The brunette was speechless. He stared down at the blond, lips slightly parted, and Steve's alarm went off. He pulled his phone out and turned it off before he said "I gotta head over to the bar, I'm closing tonight with Nat. Don't bother waiting up." He then went over and grabbed his jacket before heading out.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The bar wasn't very busy tonight. Nat said it's been dead most of the day. She knew something was wrong, but he assured her that he was just fine. She didn't believe him for a second, but just dropped it before getting to work.

It felt like time was taking forever and Steve was finally relieved that it was that time already. He sighed and called out "Last call!" to the 10 people in the room besides them.

Steve was keeping himself busy by wiping down one of the tables when he heard the front door open. He looked up and did a double take when he saw Bucky walk in. Except something felt different about him. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs, his old biker boots, a tight white shirt, his favorite black leather jacket, and fingerless leather gloves. His hair was all slicked back. Steve fought the urge to smile, since he was still mad at Bucky.

He watched the brunettes blue gray eyes scan the place, until they landed on him. A grin slowly spread across his face, and Steve felt the corner of his mouth twitch, but that was all he was gonna offer him. He quickly went behind the bar and watched the older man follow, sliding onto one of the empty barstools. Steve rolled his eyes and asked "Bucky, what are you doing?"

The brunette looked at him confused, asking " 'Scuse me? Do I know you?"

The blond narrowed his eyes, but decided to humor him. "Oh I'm sorry...Thought you looked like someone.."

The "stranger" nodded and smiled. "Hey, it happens. Is uh...This someone you know, or someone you'd _like_ to know?" 

Steve looked over at Natasha, who was grinning, but looked over at Steve and shrugged. Steve looked back and said "It depends. You lookin' to waste my time? 'Cause I'll tell you right now, that ain't gonna work with me, Pal "

The brunette smiled, the soft, warm one Steve loves, and shook his head. "Nah, my Ma raised me better than to do that shit. I wanna get to know you. You look like a nice fella. What's your name, Beautiful?" 

Steve blushed and felt his heart swell in his chest. This time he smiled, just a little, and said "Steve."

Bucky grinned and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Steve. I'm Johnny." And held his hand out to him. Steve giggled and shook his hand. 

When Steve pulled his hand away he asked "Well, _Johnny_ , may I see some ID?"

"Sure thing." He watched as the brunette dug out his wallet and pulled his driver's licence before handing it over. Steve pretended to examine it before nodding. "Alright, what can I get you?" 

The brunette said "Just a water is fine with me, Pal. I ain't lookin' to get drunk tonight."

Steve nodded and said "Okay, one water coming up." He grabbed a glass and poured him some before grabbing a napkin and setting both down in front of him.

Johnny smiled at him and said "Thank you...You from Brooklyn, Stevie? That alright if I call you that?" Knowing well he's the one that gave him that nickname when they were kids.

Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I don't mind. And yeah I am. Are you? You sound like you are."

Johnny shook his head and said "Nah, I'm not. Where do you think I'm from?"

Steve chuckled and said " _The Outsiders._ " Before Johnny took a sip, both of them trying to contain their laughter. Steve leaned on his elbows and asked "Okay, if you're not from Brooklyn, or _The Outsiders_ , then where are you from?"

Johnny said "Boston. My parents are from Brooklyn, though. I moved here a couple weeks ago."

Steve smiled and said "Well then, Welcome to Brooklyn. What do you think of it so far?"

Johnny smiled and shrugged "It's alright so far..So what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" 

Steve shrugged and said "It's not so bad. It's only temporary though."

The brunette nodded and asked "Waitin' for something better to come along? Make it big?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, sort of. I'm an artist. I love to draw and paint, I've sold a few of my works. Just hoping for bigger and better things, but I can't get my hopes up."

Johnny nodded and smiled. "I could see that. I bet you're great...Just got a feeling.."

Steve was really starting to get into this, and he didn't want it to stop. He smiled and asked "Thanks. What do you do?"

Johnny shrugged and said "Little bit of everything, I guess. I just go with the flow, Baby...I don't mean to sound forward, but are you taken?"

Steve smirked and gave Johnny a little half shrug. "Maybe...Why, are you interested?"

The brunette nodded and smirked. "Maybe...So far I think you're quite a catch, and was worried I might be a little out of my league, here."

The blond chuckled and said "I dunno, I think you're alright so far.." He couldn't tear his eyes off the older man's face and said "You've got a nice smile."

Johnny's smile grew, and those cloudy skies softened. "So do you. And you've also got the warmest, most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my whole life."

Steve blushed again and asked "Really?" Biting his bottom lip a little.

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah. I like the little bits of green in with the blue. Do other people notice that?"

The blond shrugged and said "Not really sure.."

Johnny nodded and said "Hmm. That's a shame." Before taking another sip. He sighed when he set the glass back down and hung his head. He then lifted his head up a little, saying "I love you, Stevie.." Breaking character before looking up at him through his lashes. "I really do..."

Steve said "I love you too, Buck."

The brunette smiled a little and said "You mean the fuckin' world to me, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I have these past 6 months. I've always been able to provide, always. And after the accident, I just...I feel weak, like I'm just useless now. I'm so sorry, you don't deserve that shit, and I don't deserve you.."

The blond shook his head and said "I should've told you about it, Buck, I really should've. And I know it's been rough for you, but you're not useless. And you _do_ deserve me, I'm not going anywhere, Jerk. 'Til the end of the line, remember?" 

He and Bucky smiled and Bucky nodded. "'Til the end of the fuckin' line, Baby." Grabbing the blonds hand in his, gently squeezing before bringing their hands up to his lips, eyes locked on Steve's as he kissed his knuckles and down the side of his palm. "You wanna come home with me, Doll?" He bit those sinful pouty lips of his and leaned forward a little, whispering "If we don't get outta here right now, I'm gonna pound your sweet little ass in that bathroom until the whole bar can hear you screaming my name." And that did it for Steve.

He cleared his throat and looked over at Natasha, and said "You're on your own, Nat." 

She chuckled and said "Go ahead, I got this." And Steve thanked her before quickly walking out from behind the bar. He took the brunette's hand and all but yanked Bucky off of the stool.

He quickly pulled the brunette in, smashing their lips together and Bucky smiled as he kissed him back, hands on the blonds tiny waist. When they pulled away, Steve dragged him outside and giggled. "So _Johnny_ , where to?"

The brunette nodded and smirked "Don't worry Doll, I gotta nice little place close by. I'll take good care of you."

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: My first long one shot! got inspired by an episode of Roseanne on the second season, and I just thought doing one for Steve and Bucky would be perfect :). Hopefully it won't be my last, so enjoy these little surprises when I get bored! And I don't know all of what it's like to be on disability, I've never dealt with it nor have my parents, but I tried my best. I've had a broken arm though, right forearm, not fun, but thank God I'm a lefty lol ❤._ **


End file.
